Nyneve
"The Last of the NeSferatu" was once the title earnt by Nyneve after she survived the destruction of her people. However she would rekindle the NeSferatu species with the help of Antestarr, who was once her lover. She was made NeSorcerer by Merlin, also a former lover, whom she then betrayed and imprisoned within the city of Doughnutdelf. However she relinquished the title to Cool Matty when she realised destiny determined that the NeSorcerer would sacrifice themselves to save the Earth and she was uninclined to do so and thus passed the title to Cool Matty. She became Emperor of Europe with the aid of Potentials Orochi and Midas. Description Appearance Nyneve, despite being centuries old, retains her beauty and her long, raven hairPan Post 36, Pan Page 1, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Al Ciao the Writer.. She often wears a dress that is centuries out of datePan Post 164, Pan Page 5, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. She is quite short. She will wear makeup, including black lipstickPan Post 167, Pan Page 5, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Personality Nyneve is ultimately selfish and cold, verging on being psychopathic - the inability for empathy. Capable of betraying a man she has been intimate with, a man that loves her deeply and the whole while just using him for her own gain. Ultimately trapping him and condemning him to a slow death. She likes to toy with those she feeds on and was abusive and sadisticPan Post 158, Pan Page 4, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Voice She has an unusual accent that sounds as though she spent many years in Ireland but was not a true native. Traits NeSferatu Main article: NeSferatu Feeding The teeth of the NeSferatu insert a sliver of poison into the wound as they drink. This gives the victim a sense of euphoria, even pleasure, meaning the victim will stop resisting so readily and will not cry out. History Space Camelot See also: Space Camelot Isolde of the White Hands Main article: Pan Post 158 King Hoel had not wanted his daughter, Isolde, to marry Sir Tristram as he believed Tristram was not a good and worthy man. Isolde, however, considered herself already corrupted and Tristram was not too good that he would grate on her mind. Hoel's cousin, and sister to King Arthur, Anna Pendragon, was staying with Hoel in Brittany. Anna, however, had become involved with an ancient brand of vampires called the NeSferatu who drank blood ink to gain power. Anna took Isolde into their fold and showed her the ways of the White Hands. To become one of the White Hands a NeSferatu had to drain a person of their blood almost entirely and then be healed back to life by the other White Hands. This would gradually change the individual into a White Hand. Anna was fed on by the most powerful of the NeSferatu, a man that Isolde believed to be Donn himself, Tiarna Des-Mhumhain. Isolde would be turned into a White Hand by Tiarna Des-Mhumhain's protégé, Nyneve, who was abusive and sadistic. Even after the transformation was completed, Nyneve would visit Isolde and attempt to take her blood. If she lost the fight, Isolde was left to heal herself using her powers as a White Hand. Isolde told only Sir Tristram and his acceptance of her dark secret only emboldened her love for him. She believed that The Morrigan, god of fate, was at work due to the similarities she possessed to Tristram's former lover, Queen Iseult. Then, unbeknownst to Isolde, King Hoel discovered the White Hands and the NeSferatu coven. With the Pope's blessing he led a small army of Templars into the hole where they destroyed many of the NeSferatu and any of the White Hands that resisted. The NeSferatu were butchered on sight, while the White Hands were permitted to surrender. Not that it helped. The Pope sentenced them all to be burnt at the stake anyway. Eventually the king came for his daughter and slew her. She was, however, healed by Anna Pendragon who was then, instead, killed. Isolde was saved by Tristram, who killed her father, and fled with her to England. Space Camelot: Oranges/Origins Main articles: 163 | 164 Some time after turning into a White Hand, Anna Pendragon travelled to Vannes to seek out and aid her brother, King Arthur, who intended to help King Hoel and King Bors defeat King Claudas of BerryPan Post 163, Pan Page 5, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. But even as Anna was getting to know her brother, Niall Gilroy and Nyneve appeared to be speak in private with Anna, which caused Queen Guinevere to become suspicious. After King Arthur had managed to capture King Claudas, Nyneve and Niall Gilroy paid Anna a visit at the encampment. While they were there, King Claudas managed to escape and King Bors was murderedPan Post 166, Pan Page 5, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Nyneve, able to travel much faster than any of the human knights, ventured after Claudas and found him scurrying through the woodland. She revealed she was just curious over her "pet's", Anna Pendragon, interest in him and she allowed him to pass her unmolested. However he soon stumbled into a trap set by Sir Bedivere and was captured. They took him to Cornouaille where he was killed by King Hoel with zero mercy. Arthur's group then sought to return to Britannia and Arthur bade his sister, Anna, a fond farewell. But when his group made rode some miles they were stopped by the mysterious woman that had been following his sister. She introduced herself as Nyneve and that she would be travelling with them, despite Arthur refusing to allow it. She intended to become the latest student of Merlin the Elder. Queen Guinevere recounts a legendary story of the Lady Nyneve of legend, who left her beloved and joined an evil Irish king for supernatural powers. Nyneve insisted that the legendary Nyneve left Britticus, the former lover of the story, for a better man and Guinevere was left in little doubt that the story revolved around the very Nyneve before them. Nyneve admired Guinevere's cunning and smarts. When they reached Stonehenge in England, Merlin welcomed his new apprentice merrily. Apprentice to Merlin the Elder Main article: Pan Post 36 Alongside Lynne and Morganna le Fay, Nyneve was an apprentice under Merlin the Wizard and lived in Britannia. When Merlin was finally ready to pass on the mantle of NeSorcerer to one of his apprentices he ultimately chose Nyneve because of her narrative interest, though Morganna believed it was because of the intimate relationship that Merlin had had with Nyneve for many years. He passes on the NeSpell, making her the new NeSorcerer. But no sooner was this done than she betrayed him and signalled her NeSferatu followers to enter Doughnutdelf and slay the druids and mages within. She then trapped Merlin within the city using powerful magic. References Pantheons of the NeSiverse References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:NeS2 Characters Category:NeS2 Villains Category:NeS 1888 Characters Category:NeSferatu Characters Category:Rulers